To Paradise
by Forestspirit of Thunderclan
Summary: Four Wolfwarths have cut ties with Nightmare and are now going to live like real wolves did. Before they were used by Nightmare. On planet popstar, they move forward, through much. They can feel their insurances pull them forward. But when they enter Dreamland, and meet a Knight not to fond of them, will others be able to see that they are not monster at all?
1. Chapter 0

**I Don't Own Kirby**

**Default Chapter**

**Escape**

Brown eyes looked over at a white Wolfwrath. This one was staring out into the battle field. Sand kicked up lightly from the amount of destruction was caused. The wind lightly blew on the four wolfwarths. They stared down at the faint line of mountains. The honey brown with a blue gem looked at a white furred one.

"You sure about this?" the honey brown one said, the white one nodded slowly. Turning back to the others.

"we are leaving now, don't look back." he told them, they all nodded to him. Scampering off into the darkness, paws raking across the bare battle field.

"Where are we to go?" asked one, his gray fur and red gem shined lightly in the low light. The white one turned back to him.

"Were ever the wind takes us," he said back, "To be honest, I'd just like to stay away from the fort all together." there was a snort behind him, but they all kept running. The sun slowly set to the left of them, creating only shadows of what they were.

There was no telling what awaited them, all they knew is that they had to run forward, to where they were pulled. It was going to be a long journey, but it was worth it. For now, they cut ties from that man, and are following their past. Becoming real wolves again. And they knew where to go, a thing that pull all wolves on.

Paradise. That was what awaited them.

**I Got the idea from Wolf's Rain. R&R for more, oh I need help with names.**

**Leader: A white wolfwrath with a yellow gem and yellow eyes.**

**Others: A honey brown with brown eyes and a blue gem.**

**A light and dark gray with red eyes and a red gem.**

**A red and brownish one with blue eyes and a green gem.**


	2. Chapter 1

**I Don't Own Kirby**

**Chapter 1**

**Dream Land**

Liam looked over at Frost, the leader was watching the moon in the sky. They had to stop and rest after a three day journey. They did this now and then, taking turns of who watches. It has been so long after they left Nightmare. And so far, things were rather tough, but, they have yet to find a permanent resting place.

"Frost, is everything set for us to leave?" asked Tornado, the gray wolfwarth stared at the leader. Frost have a side turn, blue eyes stared at him.

"Yes," he said in a deep tone, "Remember, if you run across any people, look human." they all nodded. A honey brown wolfwarth looked a little timid, but nodded slowly.

"Dusk, you need not be frighten. No one has found us out so far." Liam said to the reddish honey brown wolfwrath. Dusk smiled at that, and looked at Frost. The wind blew softly on the shiny white pelt. The moon was the only source of light as of now.

"The lights ahead show a small village. Lets see what we can find." the others nodded to what he said, and headed on out. Frost was int he lead with Tornado behind him, Liam and Dusk were at the same pace.

As the sun began to rise, the closer the pack got to the town. Frost now looked like a boy, with dark brown hair and blue eyes. His skin was peachy. He wore a white shirt with a black short-sleeved jacket. He had one light blue jeans and black shoes.

Tornado was wearing a torn black vest with a gray shirt, gray jeans with boots on. His hair was whitish gray and his eyes were amber. His skin was tan.

Dusk had on a long-sleeved red shirt with dark blue jeans on and white shoes. His hair was a honey brown with tits of red, his eyes were light brown. His skin was a little pale, but not very.

And Liam was wearing a yellow shirt that stopped at his elbows. Light blueish white jeans and brown shoes. His hair was a dirty blond and his eyes were dark brown. His skin was peachy, with a little tan.

As they entered the town, people looked at them, but didn't say anything. Some even smile and waved. Frost keep his eye out for anything out of place, Dusk was glancing around with a smile.

"These people sure are nice." he said to Liam, who nodded with a smile. His arms were behind his head.

"Yeah, I heard about this place were it's peaceful, but Nightmare hasn't found a way to claim it." Dusk cocked his head. Liam just grinned as they continued through town, Frost looked at a tree, there was a big crowd gathered around it.

"Hey, Tornado," his beta looked over at him, "Look over there." said Forst, all the wolfwrath's head turned to a fat penguin yelling at the towns people.

"What do you think he means?" asked Dusk, Liam just shrugged at him. Frost stared for a while, before turned to walk away. But, that's when the king spotted them.

"Hey! And just who do think you are?" he yelled, he had this heavy country accent. Frost stopped and looked at him out of the corner of his eye.

"A guy passing through." he said simple, the others nodded to what their leader said. The penguin narrowed his eyes. Frost kept up his gaze, so did Tornado. Dusk watched the two of them, Liam seemed curious as to what was going on.

"You don't look like cappies." said a snail, Frost nodded to what he said.

"No, were not, we come from another part of this planet." Frost said in a deep tone, almost a faint growl. The snail took a step back. The king eyed them, meeting Frost's gaze.

"How about you all come back to the castle." he offered, which made some whisper among each other. Tornado looked over at Frost, his eyes meeting the pack leaders. Liam cocked an eye brow.

"Alright." Frost said to him, the whispers got louder. This made Dusk surprised, normally Frost doesn't like to draw attention to himself. But, seeing as everyone was staring at them.

They climbed into the car, Liam and Dusk rode on the back. Frost and Tornado in the main back. The beta looked at his leader.

"Are you sure about this?" he asked, Frost nodded to him.

"Yes, we need not draw attention to ourselves, so, why not stay the night then get moving in the morning." Tornado nodded to that, as they went up the dirt road to a big castle. As it stopped, and the dirt was kicked up a little, the wolfwrath humans jumped off.

Little mean with no mouths and weirdly shaped walked up to them, one with only one eye. they looked at Frost and the others.

"You majesty, who are these?" asked the one eye thing, the king looked over at them.

"I am Frost, these are me friend, Liam, Dusk, and Tornado." the brown-haired boy introduced themselves. Dusk smiled warmly so did Liam, Tornado just nodded. The king grunted softly.

"King Dedede." he said gruffly, Frost nodded slowly. That's when they were lead inside the castle. Liam looked at Dusk, and frowned.

"You smell that?" he asked, Dusk nodded slowly. It was the smell of Demon Beasts. Frost must have smelled it also, for his eyes seemed to be sharper. Tornado seemed a little more on edge.

They passed by a window, with a boy and a girl near it. Dusk seemed to think it wasn't safe. Frost glanced barely over, and cut the boy just before he fell off. The king stopped and stared in awe, as he was over there quickly.

"You alright?" he asked, the boy nodded rubbing his wrist lightly. The girl looked at them with big eyes. They must not be used to new comers. Before they could say anything, they were off to the their rooms.

The room was nice and simple for them, Tornado and Frost shared a room, and Liam and Dusk got the other. Just as they were about to enter, Frost looked over at a knight with a silver mask an amber eyes staring at him from the dark. As there eyes made contact, the knight quickly walked away.

"Frost, I know you smelled what all of us did." Tornado said to his leader, Frost nodded slowly.

"Yes, we must be on guard, staying here will be hard, but, it won't be for long." he concluded, still trying to find out why the king wanted them here. He looked up at the moon, and let out a long sigh.

This was going to be a long night.

**Rushed, sorry. R&R XD**


	3. Chapter 2

**I Don't Own Kirby**

**Chapter 2**

**Attack**

Frost was always the first one awake, he would watch the sun rise. Here it was an amazing sight, with out so many people being awake at once. Frost felt a little peaceful in his life. He leaned back on the cold roof of the castle. Yeah, he climbed up to the top to relax a little.

The white wolfwrath let out a soft sigh. He closed his bright blue eyes, letting out soft breaths. The land was respected here, no longer in pain. It had been through tough times, but was as golden as paradise.

Frost open his eyes as the sun warmed his fur, or skin in this form. Whatever! He raised up slowly and looked around, Tornado must be out hunting. This place was a wolf's home, it was lush and thrived with prey. Even if it was so warm, it just met that things were lively.

He gazed out over the land, the breeze swayed the trees and grass. He breathed in the sense of life and flowers. By now, people woke up to start their daily lives, it seemed to be a route. Frost cocked his head, how long had he been up here? About a good few hours? He gave a wolfish grin, the other must be up by now.

One thing he found weird in human form they looked nothing like their wolfwrath form. Frost shrugged, leaning back again, feeling the breeze shuffle past his face. His fur was ruffled lightly, a thought came to mind.

That fort had been so hard, they were all brainless. Did as they were told, his mother and father were nothing but idiots. So he left the, started a pack of others who felt the same way he did. They were to live like they were real wolf's, no longer condemned to doing the bidding of a master.

They were now wild! Frost smiled and breathed softly, he was happy now that he was gone. He left that place, and soon, after Nightmare is gone. They would settle down in a place. Maybe they might come back here, this place would be nice. It was peaceful, had everything needed to survive.

But, that knight was his only problem. He knew that he saw something, the amber eyes still burned in his memory. Frost narrowed his blue eyes as he thought about it, that knight had saw something. They would need to keep an eye on him.

Then there was a loud explosion. Frost smelled it, ash and smoke. He head quickly turned to the town. A black cloud rose up, screams rang in his ears. He quickly jumped off the roof and ran to the town. Soon Tornado ran beside him, Frost looked at him.

"What's going?" he asked, Frost shrugged. As they looked up to a giant snake Demon Beast. Deep red eyes turned to them, a long black tongue came out, as the snake chuckled.

"Well, I didn't think another one was here." he laughed, Frost growled deep in his throat. Tornado sent a dark glare at the demon. It sees them for that they are. The snake smiled darkly.

"But, I could use the help." it hissed, and turned it's head back to a pink puffball in pain. Frost knew it was going to eat it, he growled darkly. He turned his head slightly to see amber eyes watching them, pulling out a golden sword. He turned his eyes back to the snake advancing on the poor puffball.

Frost quickly lunged, teeth dug into the snakes eyes, it screech in pain. Thrashing wildly to get Frost off him, Tornado quickly followed, racking his claws on the back of the snake.

Fresh blood poured out of the new wound. Frost went flying off, the towns folk all began to whisper to each other. In his place stood a white and blue wolfwrath. It's amber gem flashed a little as it growled at the snake.

"How dare you! Turn your back on our master!" it hissed, Frost lunged again, biting down on the underside of it's neck. Tornado hit the wall with a dull thud, as the snake lashed at them. Frost was quicker, with a smaller body. But, his bites were not doing much damage.

The pink puffball watched in awe, as the king came out slashing the snake. There was a loud shriek as it was now reduced to ash and rubble. Frost let his fur lay flat, turning to the pink puffball and a girl who was crying softly. His amber eyes turned to sadness, as he padded over to her.

She jumped, thinking he would hurt her. He softly licked her arm, and pressed his muzzle on her cheek. There was loud ring, as Frost turned and looked at the knight, and two others holding swords at him.

He stood still, staring at them, the girl quickly placed a hand on his head.

"Sir Meta Knight, he won't hurt us." she whispered, the knight stared Frost. As he heard two people running over to him.

"Frost! Tornado!" it was Liam, he waved his had in the air. Before everyone's eyes Frost turned back into the human. Wincing in pain at the gash on his side. The girl was surprised, as she stared at him.

'you okay?" Frost asked her, his voice a little gruff. She nodded slowly, and looked into his blue eyes.

"Aren't you a Demon Beast?" she asked, Frost took a deep breath. Then shook his head.

"I used to be, or the four of us used to be." he muttered, she nodded slowly. The knight's quickly left, as everyone whispered among each other. Frost tried to get up, but the pain in his side caused him to fall back down.

"Your hurt." the girl muttered, Frost let out a soft laugh. Then felt a hand touch that spot, he growled at the pain. The girl gasped a little, Frost frowned.

"Sorry." he muttered, Liam and Tornado helped him up. The girl looked at them, as they help him back to the castle.

"My Name is Fumu, and you just helped a young Star Warrior, Kirby." Liam smiled.

"Nice to meet ya, hope we talk again soon!" he laughed, she nodded slowly. As Rumor spread quickly, Frost wasn't going to like this.

**R&R**


End file.
